


Babysitter-Hyung

by Muteki_writing



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Babysitter Hakyeon, Fluff, Tooth rotting sweet, kid!wonshik, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muteki_writing/pseuds/Muteki_writing
Summary: One morning when Hakyeon makes breakfast for the dorm Sanghyuk barges into the kitchen looking like he just saw a ghost.“Wonshik is a child.”Basically VIXX wakes up one morning to find out their rapper turned into a toddler and Hakyeon takes care of him for the day.





	Babysitter-Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic/one shot ever!  
> I hope the plot isn’t weird or anything and that you enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it through kudos and comments~

Navi “Babysitter-Hyung”

No alarm ringing today. No weird feeling in the gut that he might’ve forgotten something today. No stress, no rush, no schedule today. And tomorrow… and the day after tomorrow.. Hakyeon had three days off and he would definitely use them to catch up on some quality me-time.

As per usual he woke up before everyone else, they all started pretty late today. Taekwoon and Jaehwan had musical schedules, Sanghyuk had some dance classes for a cover he had planned, Hongbin had some drama filming to do and Wonshik would spend the whole day in the studio.

The man got up and headed for the kitchen wearing one of his favorite, fluffy bathrobes and fluffy slippers. First things first, coffee. Once that it was in the mug and he could happily sip the hot, bitter beverage he got to making breakfast for the group. Everything was so nice, peaceful, quiet. One member after the other woke up… first Taekwoon, who rudely stole Hakyeon’s coffee. Then Hongbin who just sat at the table playing on his Nintendo Switch. Hakyeon started preparing the plates, thinking about how there’s only three members left when suddenly Hyuk barges into the kitchen looking confused and slightly panicked.  
“Wonshik is a child.”

“Well he sure acts like one.”, Hongbin commented, not looking up from his console.  
Sanghyuk just shook his head: “No. I mean like a _literal_ child! He’s like five or something!”  
Hakyeon frowned. He didn’t like the sound of this at all. “What do you mean by that?” - “It’s like he aged back or something! I think I’m going crazy… please just see for yourselves.”

The leader sighed and left the kitchen, heading for the room that the maknae and the rapper shared. “I swear if this is another one of your stupid pranks I will-”  
He stopped dead in his tracks and forgot how to talk as soon as he was in the room though. Because there in Wonshik’s bed laid a little boy that looked exactly like Wonshik in his childhood photos, asleep and looking way too small.

As if on cue the little boy started moving, stretching, rubbing at his little eyes with his little hand, yawning and sitting up. Hakyeon could do nothing but to stare in shock, not believing what was just happening in front of his own two eyes. Well, it happened in front of the others eyes as well but he was too shocked to even notice the others. Only when little Wonshik saw his own reflection in the wardrobe mirror opposite of him and got confused and scared, even started crying, did Hakyeon snap out of it. He crossed the room and pulled the child into his arms in the blink of an eye and started trying to calm him down by petting his head and back.

“Sshh, it’s okay, Wonshikkie.. don’t cry, it’s okay, we’re here…” Though the boy just cried harder, saying incoherent words which were filled with sobs and hiccups.

The other members, by now Jaehwan who had woken up from the noise as well, were crowding the doorway, standing there, staring, confused. Hakyeon glared at them. “Get into the kitchen, you’re scaring him.” Too many people, too much attention, those were things Wonshik hated when he cried. Hakyeon knew that. And even if he’s a child now that was probably still the case.

The others left and after a few more minutes of calming words and cuddling the child stopped crying. It didn’t take Hakyeon too long to figure out that Wonshik still had all his memories from his 27 year old self but his brain still worked like a child’s. Which was both cute and quite irritating. But figuring out what to do had to wait. The other members were still waiting for their breakfast and had to leave soon.

Without much protest the still very sleepy and now also exhausted Wonshik let himself be carried by his hyung into the kitchen where he was sat down at the table, all that covered him was a way too big shirt that he wore last night to sleep.

“Jaehwanie could you please give him one or two of your plushies?”, he asked the vocal while handing out breakfast. Jaehwan got up with a “Yup!” that sounded way too happy and excited for an early morning like this one. Seriously, Hakyeon was a morning person, yes, but Jaehwan was just a whole other, way too cheery, kind of morning person.

While Jaehwan went to get some plushies and Hakyeon made breakfast the others got _i_ _nterested_ in Wonshik. Taekwoon couldn’t hold back anymore and just pulled the cute, sleepy child onto his lap, holding him with a satisfied smile. Hongbin and Sanghyuk inspected his tiny fingers, checked his body for his tattoos, ignoring how uncomfortable it made Wonshik, and even asking a bunch of random questions such as “How does it feel?” or “Are you a kid or just chibi?”. Taekwoon only frowned but didn’t say anything. Just when the maknaes were about to cross the line Hakyeon appeared, neck chopped them and ordered them to sit down properly. He even took Wonshik off Taek’s lap. “You have to leave in a bit, the manager texted us already, so don’t get too comfortable and just eat.”

Jaehwan returned with a giant Chopper plushie and once Wonshik got his hands on it he hugged it tightly, pouty lips and squishy cheeks and all. Hakyeon’s heart was fucking _melting_. He really had to resist the urge to pinch Wonshiks cheeks. He didn’t want to make him frustrated and cry again. So he just suffered quietly.

The members finally started eating quietly, Hakyeon picked up his chopsticks and just when he thought everything was well and peaceful he felt a tug at his sleeve. “Wonshikkie?”, he looked down with a soft but confused expression, “What’s wrong?” - “I can’t use the chopsticks..” There it was again. The pout. Hakyeon felt like exploding because it looked so cute. He couldn’t help the uncontrollable smile on his face. “Should hyung feed you?”, he asked carefully to which he just got a pouty nod and a small “please”.

Gently he picked up the boy and sat him on his lap - which earned him a death glare from Taekwoon - and set the plushie aside. Like that he alternated between eating himself and feeding Wonshik until both their plates were empty. By then the members had started getting up from the table, getting ready and leaving one after another with their respectful manager.

“I left you some clothes from Minyul on Wonshiks bed.”, Taekwoon said as he put on his shoes in the living room. “He doesn’t need them at the moment, I’ll only see him again in a few weeks so Wonshik can wear them for now.” Hakyeon was busy cleaning up after everyone and smiled gently. “Thank you Woonie, I just hope Wonshik likes them.”

Hakyeon looked at Wonshik with a worried expression. Sure, it was cute and all… but why and how did it happen? And how could Wonshik just sit there, drowning in that huge, white shirt, inspecting the Chopper plushie with no care for the world. Now it was only the two of them left at the dorm and it dawned on Hakyeon that this was how he’d have to spend his days off… Wonshik felt Hakyeon’s eyes on him and looked up, raising his eyebrows as if to ask “what’s wrong?”.

“Come on.”, Hakyeon started as he started walking. “Let’s get you dressed, Wonshikkie.”  
The child jumped to the floor and followed him with tiny, quick steps and holding onto the plushie as if his life depended on it.

There were quite a few clothes on the bed, luckily, so Hakyeon just let Wonshik choose instead of picking something and forcing it on the younger. In the end, Wonshik wore a simple pair of jeans, blue shoes and a blue childrens hoodie. He helped the little one get them on and then went to the bathroom with him to brush his teeth.

“My Wonshikkie is behaving so nicely!”, Hakyeon cooed over him. Wonshik on the other hand just got embarrassed and kept being quiet. “I hope it stays like this, okay? Because I have to go grocery shopping and I can’t leave you here alone. I will take you with me but you need to behave, okay?” Wonshik’s eyes widened and basically started glowing. “Can I get lollipops?”, he got really excited now. “Only if you behave.”, Hakyeon reminded him once more. Wonshik started nodding violently. Aaaah so cute, Hakyeon thought. Once he was ready as well he grabbed the car keys and Minyul’s booster seat.

The ride to the supermarket was calm, Wonshik switched the radio channel every time a song he didn’t like came on and proudly searched for Hakyeon’s approval every time he managed to press the buttons correctly. And Hakyeon praised him every time. “What a smart boy our Wonshikkie is.”, he said with a smile.

Once parked and out of the car, Hakyeon went to grab Wonshiks hand who just quickly pulled it away and looked at his leader with an irritated pout. “I’m not a child!”, he exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and puffing out his cheeks. Hakyeon would probably be more irritated by his behavior if it wasn’t for his cute pout. “But you’re technically five and I don’t want you to get lost, Wonshikkie…” - “I’m 27! And I won’t get lost!”, he kept protesting. “So you don’t want to be carried either?” - “No!” - “And you don’t want to sit in the cart?” - “No!” - “Alright, I guess our Wonshikkie is a big boy, huh?”, he really couldn’t be mad at him and just smiled. “Just don’t get lost! Or you won’t get your lollipops.”

Once inside Hakyeon worked with the shopping list he had on his phone. He walked down one aisle after the other, items piling up in the cart and his beloved Wonshikkie never leaving his side. The boy just looked at each item curiously, read out loud what it said and beamed every time Hakyeon told him how well he can read. Nothing made him happier than his hyung’s praise.

“Wonshikkie”, Hakyeon spoke up with his eyes glued to his phone, frown on his face. “I forgot something. I will get it real quick.” He looked up into the face of the boy who looked at him with curious eyes. “Stay by the cart, okay? Don’t go away, I’ll be back in no time.” He gave Wonshik a smile, ruffled his hair and walked away.

Though after looking around twice Wonshik got bored. Walking around and looking at different things was interesting. Staying at one spot and seeing the same things from a distance over and over again… that was boring. But then he spotted something _interesting_.

When Hakyeon got what he needed he returned to an unguarded cart. “...Wonshik?”  
There was no Wonshik in front, behind or beside it.

Oh god.. oh no… oh god please no.  
Hakyeon looked around panicked. “Wonshik?!” Nothing. No response. “Wonshik please come out, this is not funny!” He sounded so desperate. Yet still nothing. No Wonshik. No response. Nothing. Not even a head with fluffy hair peeking around a corner. The little boy was gone.

_O_ _h god I lost Wonshik…!_

Meanwhile the boy was walking around the store, lost, a box of colorful crayons pressed to his chest as he was close to crying. Why were all the aisles so big? All the walls so tall? Where was the cart? Wonshik had tried really hard to remember the way back! He’s 27, right? Then why couldn’t he remember? Why was this such a big deal? So big that he felt like breaking down and crying? He usually wasn’t like this!  
He felt so lost, a stinging pain in both his head and chest. He was scared. And alone. His heart and head just hurt, he felt sick and the panic kept rising.

“Are you lost?”

Wonshik stopped walking and sniffled. He started rubbing at his eyes and nose with his sleeve, still carefully holding the crayons he found.  
“Are you looking for your Mommy? Should I help you find her?”  
He just shook his head and then nodded. “‘M looking for hyung…”, he mumbled as the lady carefully took his hand and started walking with him. “I’m sure your hyung must be worried”, she said walking towards the info-point of the store, Wonshik letting himself be guided as he kept wiping his eyes, not paying attention to where they’re going, he just really missed Hakyeon and really wanted to see him again.

Hakyeon right now felt like he’d have a mental breakdown any moment now. His lungs and head hurt and no matter where he looked he couldn’t find Wonshik. He had to stop and take a break, breathe, calm down, _think. Where else could he be-_

“Little Wonshik is looking for his Hyung Hakyeon and he’s waiting for him at the info-point. I repeat-”

Hakyeon didn’t need to listen a second time. He bolted off for one more time, hurrying to where Wonshik was waiting. He turned a corner and there he was: sitting on a counter, crying softly and a box of crayons in his hands. Hakyeon basically sprinted to him, immediately pulling the boy close and hugging him tightly. “Oh my god, Wonshik!”  
The boy started crying harder then, not able to hold back his feelings any longer, sobbing barely understandable apologies. “You had me so worried! Don’t you ever run off like that again!” Wonshik’s sobbing slowly died down and he tried getting out of Hakyeon’s arms. “Are you mad at me…?” Quickly Hakyeon worked on cleaning Wonshik’s face as well as he could right now. “What? No, silly. You just got me really worried… this is why I’d prefer carrying you or putting you in the cart…” Wonshik poutet quietly, trying not to cry more. “...you can carry me now…”

Hakyeon chuckled softly as he squatted down and picked up little Wonshikkie who quickly held onto his hyung with one arm, the other one still around the box of crayons. That’s when Hakyeon even noticed them. “What you got there, Shikkie? Crayons?”, he asked as he started walking back to where he left the cart. The boy still felt bad and didn’t want to talk so he just nodded quietly. “Is that why you dumped me? You dumped me for some crayons?”

Wonshik only hid his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder. “ ‘M sorry….”, he mumbled into Hakyeon’s shirt. The older male just laughed softly and gently pet Wonshik’s head. “It’s okay, sweetie.. do you want to buy them?” The boys head shot up almost immediately. His cheeks were still stained by dried up tears, eyes still red and teary.. but now they were _glowing_. Yes. He wanted those crayons. And he wanted them bad. They had 50 different colors! Wonshik nodded quickly, hair shaking with his head since he was nodding, almost Headbanging. “Yes please…!”

Hakyeon couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Alright.. then we’ll buy them, as well as the lollipops.” He knew that he basically told Wonshik they wouldn’t get them if he ran off and got lost but he couldn’t help it. The young boy was just so cute and adorable and squishy, he had this irresistible pout. And after what he went through… Hakyeon had a soft spot for Wonshik and an even bigger soft spot for child Wonshik. He just couldn’t win.

They quickly went to get the candy, Wonshik of course got to choose and went with the cola flavored ones and then they checked out. Luckily everything fit into two paper bags which Hakyeon could easily carry himself. Of course little Shikkie helped by carrying his crayons since he was a big boy that could carry his belongings himself.

At home Wonshik helps the leader with cooking by taking over small, easy tasks like peeling the carrots, starting the rice cooker, occasionally stirring… Hakyeon always tells him that he’s doing a good job and that he’s proud, Wonshik just enjoys the love and attention he’s getting.

They eat til they’re full and save the rest for the others later. Once that’s done they sit down together in the living room and draw. Well, Wonshik draws. Hakyeon watches him as he slowly slips into his thoughts.

Small Wonshik is cute, yes. And Hakyeon loves taking care of him. Taekwoon probably loves it too and Wonshik is healthy and well behaved which is good. But they don’t know how or why he turned into a child… which also meant they didn’t know if and when he’d turn back into an adult. And that’s what worried him.  
If Wonshik stayed like this people would notice. So far only their manager was informed. The rest of the company wasn’t. They’d have to tell them. As well as Wonshik’s family… and sooner or later the public would notice that the rapper was gone. They’d start asking questions and VIXX wouldn’t be able to lie to them forever. And what would become of the group itself? It wouldn’t be the same without Ravi.

He kept falling into this endless trail of thought that only got worse but he snapped out of it once a picture was practically shoved in his face. “I drew us!”

Hakyeon blinked a few times until his eyes could focus on the drawing. He carefully took it out of Wonshik’s tiny hands to get a better look at it and went soft.

It was the two of them standing outside holding hands. There was a tree and a flower and a butterfly, a sun in the upper right corner… and Wonshik drew Hakyeon ridiculously tan. That caused him to laugh a little and playfully ruffle his hair. “Yah.. what’s this? What’s up with my skin? Why is it so dark?”

Wonshik only laughed and quickly stood up and started running away. Hakyeon joined his little game and hurried after him, let him run around the room for a bit and then caught him and picked him up. They sat down to the couch together and spent the next hours cuddling and watching cartoons.

Once it was time for the other members to get home, Hakyeon heated up the leftovers from lunch and as soon as everyone was at home they ate together. Wonshik insisted he sit on the leader’s lap “because it’s the best spot in the room” (to which Taekwoon got offended).

Everything else was quite eventless. Everyone was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, they took their turns in the bathroom, Hakyeon and Wonshik were the last ones to get ready. Wonshik was already very sleepy, could barely keep his eyes open, so Hakyeon brushed his teeth, washed his face and got him dressed in pyjamas. In the end he carried him to his room and just as he was about to enter Wonshik’s and Sanghyuk’s room the boy tugged at the others shirt. When he looked down he saw Shik rubbing at his eyes sleepily, lips in a lazy pout.

“Can I sleep with Hyung?”, he asked, tiny voice sounding very sleepy.  
“Of course baby…”, Hakyeon replied softly and went to his bedroom instead.  
He laid down carefully, hugged little Wonshik to his chest, kissed his forehead and wished him good night.

The last thing Hakyeon heard before drifting off to sleep was a small “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> (I may continue this one day)
> 
> Special thanks to Kim for getting me to start writing!  
> And to my proof/beta readers Kim (again), Meg and Nagi ! You’re the real mvps.  
> And to everyone else that helped and supported me ^^
> 
> Come talk to me on my twitter @eongdongie_ult or my insta @muteki_insta !
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
